


stupid deep

by leithvoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hickeys, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: i found love





	stupid deep

The light from the morning sun was slowly starting to leak into the bedroom through the roughly closed curtains. Two boys lay sleeping in the bed sitting in the middle of the wall next to the window. Both boys with soft hair, and soft skin. 

It was quiet in the big city, which was strange but almost perfect. There were faint sounds of the birds chirping and cars idling at the lights. Everything was soft in this moment, the way the boy slept next to each other but barley touching. 

One boy, the blond one who had roots that didn’t look that bad, he was slightly bruised from the night before. They weren’t bad bruises, they were kisses from his lover. They looked almost like they belonged be there on his pale skin. 

Slowly the blond's eyes fluttered open, looking up through his dark lashes up at the other. A sleepy smile was on his face. He hummed quietly to himself, not loud enough to wake the other. The golden sunlight settled on his face as the shadows cast off the high plains. 

Though the other boy was sleeping facing towards the blond boy, they were not body in arms. This was usually how they woke, even after an exhorting night. The blond slowly moved his slender body closer to the other, he cooed as he pulled the other’s arm up and slipped under it. 

The dark-haired boy squeezed his arm around the blond’s waist as his started to wake, the comfort of feeling his lover in his arms warmed him to his centre. There was nothing he could want more than to wake up with him in his arms, smiling at him as he first opens his eyes. 

“Hey," Remington's voice soft and deep, almost a whisper. His eyes still adjusting to the light of the room. Soft lips pressed on his cheek and he leaned into it smiling, his hands rested on the others bare chest. 

“Good morning gorgeous," Luis whispered into the Remington’s ear, nibbling softly on his lob. 

Remington decided he needed to stretch in that moment, he put his arms above his head and stretched his back out. His cropped hoodie riding up his slender, pale torso. Luis’ fingers dragged themselves across the soft skin exposed now. 

He looked over his work, soft purple circles scattered around his ribcage and hip. He smiled to himself, Remington looked beautiful. Luis placed soft kisses on the underside of Remington’s jaw as he stretched, moving down his neck. His hand tightened slightly around the others hip, pulling him closer to himself. 

Remington giggled as he stopped stretching and moving his body down so he was face to face with Luis, they learned their foreheads together. “God, I love you, kitten." Luis smirked. Remington’s eyes playing with his. 

Luis’ hand had snuck under Remington’s short hoodie and was resting on his bare back. “I love you more," Remington closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Luis. Luis kissed him back, lips sweat and still slightly plump from the night prior. 

Luis applied a little pressure to the back of Remington's body and Remington hummed into the kiss as he moved closer to Luis. Some of their torso’s now touching skin to skin. 

The mornings after where so soft and warm, it was almost like if you caught them, you would think it wasn’t real. It was so perfect.


End file.
